The present invention is a retractable endgate air foil for a pickup truck or car which includes a plate permanently attached to the endgate connected to a hinge at the very top of the endgate with rigid overlapping telescopic panels connected to the other side of the hinge that allows for downward and forward positioning to be pinned at the base of the wheelwell to serve as the aforementioned air foil. This structure provides an inclined surface that deflects air flowing through the bed of a pickup truck or car up and over the endgate of the vehicle thereby reducing air drag, increasing mileage, and enhancing the rear stability of the vehicle. When the overlapping, telescopic panels are unpinned from the wheelwell base, and moved upwardly and rearwardly towards the endgate and are pinned at the bottom of the endgate, the air foil is neutralized and the pickup truck bed returns to its normal operation and design contour.